


A Sticky Situation

by Nautika



Series: Fratt Week 2020 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Fratt Week 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautika/pseuds/Nautika
Summary: Matt and Frank find themselves in a rather sticky situation.Fratt Week Day One: "Stick"
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock
Series: Fratt Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756264
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fratt Week





	A Sticky Situation

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” came a disapproving voice from behind Frank.

He sighed and felt the headache coming already. Daredevil just had that effect on him. But alright, he’ll play their game.

“And why’s that?” he grunted, putting his sniper rifle down. He’d lost focus anyway. 

“Because those are _my_ targets. I’ve got some questions for them,” Daredevil said and sat down next to Frank. The times when they’d chased each other other over the roofs were long gone. Instead, a truce they both could live with had been forged. Red still didn’t approve of Frank’s methods, but as long as he only targeted the worst of the worst and didn’t go on a killing spree, he ignored them. 

Mostly. 

Frank looked over at the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, whose focus was entirely on the bad guys in the warehouse on the other side of the street. 

“Well then. You want to ask questions, I want them dead. Let’s team up? For tonight?” he asked.

Daredevil tilted his head, a slight grin on his face. “Nobody dies. I don’t care about kneecaps, though. Deal?”

“Damn goody two-shoes you are,” Frank grumbled, but nodded. “Alright, no dead bad guys today.”

“I know that it’s close to midnight, Frank.”

“...fine. No dead bad guys this time. Alright?”

Daredevil just smirked, said nothing, and leaped off the building.

Frank stared after him. “Ugh. I hate that guy.”

* * *

“How the heck could this have gone so wrong?” Daredevil grunted, wriggling.

“Would you like a fucking list, Red?” Frank said, trying to roll them in a position where the Devil was not lying right on top of him. “And stop wriggling, it doesn’t do anything anyway other than you slamming your head into my crotch! This is all your fault!”

“How is this my fault?!”

“You brought batons to a gunfight! Then you insisted on switching off the lights, because for whatever reason, this is you M.O. So _of course_ I took some shots into the dark, which made the targets scatter, and _of course_ I fell into a tub of glue in this fucking glue factory. Why do they even have a tub full of glue just standing around!” Frank ranted.

“I pulled you out, though,” Daredevil pointed out.

“Which is why we’re now stuck together in the most awkward position possible!”

“It is indeed kinda weird how that tub of glue stayed liquid the whole time, but as soon as you fell on me after I got you out, the stuff dried immediately.”

“So it doesn’t obey the laws of physics, whatever. Few years ago, Aliens were flying around in New York, who knows if that even _is_ regular glue.”

A moment of horrified silence later, Daredevil shook his head.

“Nah, it’s just your regular scheduled weird wednesday.”

“It’s monday,” Frank said helpfully.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do, and that terrifies me.”

Daredevil sighed. “Alright, this isn’t helping. Can you stand up?”

“And carry you upside down? That would go over well with everyone seeing us.”

“Can you?”

“...I can try.”

Frank bent his knees and put his arms out as far as they would go. Unfortunately, he was stuck to Daredevil from shoulder to elbows, so it wasn’t very effective. 

“We’ll have to roll over, so that you’re on your back and I’m lying on top of you,” Frank grunted. 

Daredevil nodded against his thigh. “Alright.”

So they rolled over and Frank used his t-rex arm mobility to push himself in kneeling position, trying not to bang Daredevil’s head too much on the concrete floor in the process. 

It took some time, but he made it and finally knelt on the floor, with Daredevil still glued to his front. Frank took a deep breath.

“Alright, so halfway up. We’ll be out of here in no time.”

“I certainly hope so,” Red said from his nether regions, now pretty much pressed into his crotch, as he was also glued from shoulder to elbow and couldn’t use his arms to help. 

Frank smirked. “Buy you a coffee later?”

“...stand up or I _will_ bite you!”

“Standing up right now!” Frank said and with a rather elegant motion and using his strong legs, he pushed himself to his feet and-

“But remember I’m at your front, so your balance is different than it is normally!”

Frank noticed that. And shortly after, Daredevil noticed that as well, as the full weight of the Punisher landed on him.

“Fuck!” Frank cursed. “You alright, Red?”

“...fine….” the Devil croaked. 

Frank nodded. “Alright, so let’s try again!”

“What? Nonono, let’s try something else!” Daredevil said. “And roll to the side, you’re heavy!”

“Alright, alright. So. I got an idea. I’ve got a lighter.”

“...and?” Daredevil said, sceptically.

“Glue is flammable,” Frank said, grinning.

“You’re not setting us on fire, Frank.”

“Got any better ideas?”

“We could… cut the glue?” Red said.

“We can’t cut the glue, we’re stuck too tight for that.”

“But we also can’t just keep lying around, waiting for someone to find us. That’s no option!” Red said and wriggled again, tearing the Punisher’s shirt a little. 

“Hey, hey, stop it! This shirt is brand new!”

“It’s covered in glue, it’s going in the trash anyw- wait a minute!”

“What?”

“The glue isn’t stuck to us!”

Frank frowned, looking down. “Pretty sure it is.”

Daredevil shook his head. “No, it isn’t! It’s stuck to our clothes! We’ll just have to get out of them and we’re free!”

Frank harrumphed. “How? I can’t even reach my fly.”

“I can,” Daredevil said.

Frank scoffed. “You can’t. Your hands are up here.”

“Who needs hands for that?”

Frank could hear the grin in Red’s voice, but was unable to place it. Until he felt the Devil’s mouth on his pants, opening them with his tongue and teeth. He definitely could feel a blush crawling up on him.

After opening the pants, Daredevil poked him in the thigh. “Your turn. Mine’s only velcro, so pretty easy.”

Frank grumbled, but didn’t have any other choice. It took him a few tries, but finally the Devil’s pants were undone. 

And that was it. Daredevil was freakishly flexible enough to wriggle out of his pants and then out of his shirt. He helped Frank up, who now had the Devil’s clothes stuck to his front. 

“Alright, let’s get out of here,” Daredevil said and went to go, but Frank stopped him.

“You’re only wearing your stupid black scarf around your head and… are those Captain America shorts?”

Daredevil sniffed. “And if they were? He’s a hero.”

Frank sighed. “Yeah, well. You can’t just walk around like this. Wait here,” he said and went to fetch his bag. After some digging, he pulled out a shirt with his skull logo and threw it at the perplexed Daredevil. 

“Here. Put it on,” he said, then blinked as he was rewarded with a seemingly out of character smile from Red. He looked away.

“Don’t think anything of it. I just don’t want to be seen with you half naked,” he grunted, but Red’s smile didn’t dim. 

Frank harrumphed. “Whatever. Let’s go,” he said and marched out of the warehouse, Red in his too-big shirt in tow.

Outside, Frank frowned. “Wait a minute. Why did you have to open my pants, when yours were enough? Explain that to-” he said, turning to look at Daredevil, only to see his Captain America clad butt scaling the building and disappearing over the edge.

“Ugh. I hate that guy,” he said and it sounded way too fond for his taste. 

  
  



End file.
